Another Trick?
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Another call just like the last time. I remember that he did this same exact thing last year. I bet that he is just playing the same trick again. He is just playing this time around right?


**Title: **Another Trick?

**Summary: **Another call just like the last time. I remember that he did this same exact thing last year. I bet that he is just playing the same trick again. He is just playing this time around right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own the fanfic~.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Mitsu?" Fuji asked as he watched his lover pace back and forth in Ryoma's home.<p>

The other had his chin in his hand as he paced around the living room. "I'm on the lookout for Ryoma."

"What for?" Fuji chuckled. It wasn't every day that he saw his stoic lover so flustered. Was it just because it was April Fools' Day?

"He played a trick on me last year," Tezuka said as if it would explain everything.

"It's April Fools' Day Mitsu. People are supposed to play tricks," Fuji explained with a childish smile on his face as he stared at the other. "Care to tell me about it?"

Tezuka sighed before walking over and sitting next to Fuji on the couch and wrapping an arm around Fuji's shoulders. "I guess I should tell you what Ryoma did last year to me Syuu."

"So what did Ryo-chan do to make you so antsy this year?"

Tezuka just took the locket around his neck and pulled it out of his shirt to show Fuji. "He pretended that he was caught in a car accident. I saw one on the news and felt that Ryoma couldn't possibly be hurt since the car accident was so close to home. It wasn't until a few hours later that Momoshiro called me and told me that he actually was in the hospital and that the doctors weren't able to save him."

"He was just playing a trick right?" Fuji said looking at Tezuka worriedly since he could see the tears gathering at the edge of the other's eyes.

"He had me so worried thinking that he had died. He has and always will be important to me. Hearing that…it just broke my heart in two…I couldn't even remember that the day was April Fools…"

"That's a harsh trick neh," Fuji said hugging the other tightly. "You are just looking out to make sure he doesn't pull the same stunt again do you?"

Tezuka nodded in Fuji's embrace before he also wrapped his arms around the other. "Careful when he plays a trick. He tends to pull at your heartstrings…"

Fuji chuckled before gently pecking his lover on the forehead. "I kind of figured that out when we went shopping that one day."

"Which one?"

"That one day when we went shopping for school supplies. He just disappeared from us for a few minutes, and we completely lost him in that mall. It took us hours to find him…four heart-wrenching hours," Fuji said with a wince at the thought of actually losing their lover in that big mall.

"That was a bit heart-wrenching looking for him for those hours with no way of knowing whether he was okay or not," Tezuka muttered.

"Are you just waiting for him now?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded before standing up and looking out the window. "He's supposed to be back in an hour. I want to make sure that he doesn't pull the prank down the street and surprise me again. He nearly scared the life out of me last year with that stunt…"

"I bet," Fuji said standing up and going up behind Tezuka to wrap his arms around the other. "We'll wait for him together." Fuji smiled up at Tezuka who gave a small smile back before giving him a light kiss.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and no sign of Ryoma.<p>

"There aren't any reports about any accidents or the like happening," Fuji reassured the other.

"Then where could he be?"

Tezuka was about to turn around until a ringing sound resounded through the room. Realizing it was the house phone, he went and picked it up. "Echizen Residence. Tezuka speaking."

"Buchou!" a relieved voice yelled out. "Thank god that someone is actually at home!"

"What are you talking about Momoshiro?" Tezuka asked putting the call on speaker so that Fuji could hear.

"Listen! You and whoever else is in the house has to go to the hospital immediately!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I know that Ryoma's parents are out back in America after moving there just last week! They won't be able to get here anytime soon, and the doctor won't tell us anything!"

"Wait what!" Fuji yelled as he rushed over to the phone. "What are you talking about Momo?"

"It's Echizen! He got crashed into by a car just now! The hospital called everyone on his contacts list trying to get a hold of his parents! His dad said that whoever answered the phone at home was in charge of him at the moment!"

Tezuka looked at Fuji before looking at the phone. "Are you sure that you aren't joking Momo?" Fuji asked. After hearing Tezuka's story, it didn't seem that far-fetched to be a little cautious. Ryoma played a trick like this last year. He would just be playing the same trick again won't he? Right?

"I'm not joking!" Momo yelled into the phone before someone in the background hissed at him to be quiet. "Shut up Mamushi! I'm telling buchou and Fuji-senpai what's going on!"

"Kaidoh is there as well?" Tezuka questioned widening his eyes a bit. What if this wasn't a joke…then…

"Just hurry up to the hospital, so the doctors can finally tell us what happened to him!" Momo yelled back before the line clicked as he hung up immediately.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered before staring at Tezuka.

Both nodding at once, they each ran out of the house as fast as they could hoping that it was just another trick of Ryoma's this time…

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Momo yelled standing outside a patient's room with several of the Seigaku players and a doctor in a white lab coat. "You two are here!"<p>

"These two were the ones at the house?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes we are! I guess we are in charge of him while his parents are back in America," Fuji yelled over before finally reaching the doctor along with Tezuka.

"I see. Well then, I'll tell all of you Echizen-kun's condition then."

"First off, what happened?" Fuji questioned before the doctor could get another word.

"Alright then. Witnesses say that Echizen was practicing with his racket in the park nearby. As he packed up and got ready to head home for the day, he saw two young girls playing with a soccer ball on the sidewalk. He was about to walk away until one of the girls accidently kicked it into the middle of the street. Witnesses also say that when Echizen turned around, he also noticed a speeding car heading toward the girl blaring the horn to warn her. Unfortunately, the girl didn't hear, so-"

"Did Ryoma really go out into the middle of the street to save that girl?" Fuji questioned after putting together all of the sentences so far.

The doctor just stared before nodding and adding in detail, "He dropped his bags and ran over before pushing the girl out of the way and getting hit with the car himself."

Fuji and Tezuka both widened their eyes as they dropped to their knees. Fuji covered his mouth to stifle the oncoming sobs about to pour from his throat. "Ryo…Ryoma…"

"He is alright though," the doctor added after a minute of silence.

"Really?" Fuji exclaimed looking up with near teary eyes.

The doctor nodded once more before opening the door to the patient's room and leading everyone inside. "You have visitors," he called out to the patient.

"Really? I didn't think word would spread that soon…" the other replied turning his head over to the door.

"Ryoma!" Fuji and Tezuka yelled rushing over to the bed. As soon as they reached it, they immediately hugged him tight while being careful not to hurt him too much in their embrace.

"Syuu! Mitsu! What in the!" Ryoma said shocked at the sudden affection.

Tezuka and Fuji pulled away to let everyone see what had happened. There were bandages all around Ryoma's arms, chest, and legs from where the car crashed into him. There was a patch on the side of his head where he must have hit the ground soon after the impact

"Are you feeling alright brat?" Momo asked loudly before getting hissed at by Kaidoh for the stupid question.

Before a fight could break out, Ryoma interrupted by saying, "I'll be fine senpai-tachi. One week in the hospital and I'll be out of here no sweat." Everyone turned to see the cocky smirk on Ryoma's face.

Everyone shook their head before the doctor led the rest of the team out of the room saying that friendly visiting hours were over and that only the guardians of the patient were allowed in the room now.

Fuji and Tezuka were glad that they were still at Ryoma's house.

"I can't believe this happened to you Ryo-chan," Fuji said lightly touching the bandages on his smaller lover's arms.

"I guess I didn't have my guard up did I Mitsu-buchou?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

Tezuka could see though. Tezuka could see the sorry look in Ryoma's eyes for getting into the accident.

"It isn't your fault Ryoma. You were trying to save someone," Tezuka said trying to get that look to disappear.

"Stay with me?" Ryoma asked shyly as he never really liked asking for what he wanted.

Fuji and Tezuka both knew that fact and just smiled warmly at the boy before climbing up on the bed and sitting down on either side of Ryoma. "We promise we'll stay with you until you recover."

"I'll be holding you up to that then," Ryoma said taking one of each of their hands in his own.

"We won't let you go," the two replied tightening each of their grips on Ryoma's hands. Leaning over and kissing Ryoma on the forehead, they added, "That's a promise."


End file.
